Ultimate Family
by rose-shadow0523
Summary: Sirius was never sent to Azcaban, instead he raised Harry along with his own three kids and his wife. Now when Harry is almost eleven, new discoveries and adventures await this close family. Hope you like it, my first fan fic.SBOFC RLOFC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** Hello, this is my first fan fiction! I have read many but never actually written one before. I hope you enjoy it. Please review. I would like to explain a little about why I wrote this. To be truthful I do not disserve full credit for this story. This story was written with a lot of help from my friends Nicky, Andres, Vicky, Jorge and Gabi. Each of my OC character is based on one of them well the ones you have here anyway. Now I would like some background story on my characters.

_Liz_: Liz is partially based on me. She is eight years old at this time and is the twin sister of Gabriella. She is Sirius' and Nicky's daughter.

_Arneb_: He is the ten year old son of Sirius and Nicky. He is the best friend of Harry who grew up with him. Arneb is a metamorphmagus just like his mother but almost always wears shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. He is based on my friend Andres

_Gabriella_: Partially based on Gabi. She is eight years old at this time and is the twin sister of Liz. She is Sirius' and Nicky's daughter

_Nicky_: She is Sirius' wife. She is 31 years old just as Sirius. She is also a metamorphmagus. She is an auror, one of the best.

_Victoire_: She is 29 years old. She is a werewolf who was bitten by Greyback at the age of eight, married to Remus since five years ago. She is an activist in favor for better werewolf rights.

Tell me what you think ok?? Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not any of the character, quotes, situations or anything else you may recognize, everything except my OC's are property of the magnificent JK. Rowling. I am not making any money out of this. Hulk is not mine either.

At the sound of a high- pitched scream Sirius Black woke up. Noticing that it was already light outside Sirius got up from bed, got dressed and made his way downstairs. As he entered the living room, he saw Nicky trying to hold up Liz and Gabriella, his eight year old twins, from opening their Christmas presents.

"Pretty, pretty please mommy, let me open my presents now"- Gabriella was pleading with her mother.

"Sorry, honey, but we have to wait for your brother and Harry to wake up."- Nicky responded ignoring the 'puppy look' on her daughter's face.

"But mom, they won't get up for at least another hour. You know they both sleep like rocks."- Liz tried to explain to her mother as though this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then why don't we do something about that?"- Sirius asked grinning from the doorway.

"What are you planning Sirius Orion Black?"- Nicky said in a stern voice but ruining the effect by smiling at her husband.

"Me? I am not planning anything. I would never do such a thing"- Sirius responded in the same voice as a child who has just been cut in the middle of doing something wrong. But never less grinning from ear to ear as he walked over to his wife and giving her a kiss. - "Merry Christmas"- He told her and his daughters.

"Merry Christmas dad."-The girls responded- "So what are you planning?"

"Oh well come here and I'll let you in into my ultimately secret plan"- Sirius said laughing.

Ten minutes later the three of them, Sirius, Liz and Gabriella were to be seen walking up the stairs with their hands full of snowballs. With a wave of his wand, Sirius opened the door to the boys' dormitory.

"At the count of three ok?"- Sirius asked the girls. When they noted Sirius started counting. - "One. Two. Three!"- At the end of the word three the boys were already covered in snow from head to foot.

"Ahh!"- Harry screamed at the top of his voice.

"What was that for?"- Arneb asked in a voice that left no doubt that he was furious with his dad and sisters.

"It's Christmas, nine in the morning and you are still in bed! Get up!"- Gabriella informed them in an inpatient voice.

"Alright, alright, I'm up"- Harry said grinning.

"Yeah, me too"- Arneb said also grinning- "But please could you get out so we can change?"

After this both girls and Sirius left the room and made their way back to the living room. Sirius sat in an armchair while Nicky called Xia, their house-elf, over to make breakfast. All of a sudden Sirius heard as trough elephants where making their way down the stairs, but in reality it was just Harry and Arneb.

"What do you want for breakfast?"- Nicky asked Sirius, Arneb and Harry.

"Nothing, we are not hungry"- Arneb answered at once.

"Can we open our presents?"- Harry asked as he slowly made his way over to the Christmas tree.

"Sure. Why not?"- Nicky said with a laugh.

Sirius saw four blurry figures running over to the tree.

"Wow!"- Both Harry and Arneb exclaimed at the same time. They had just opened the present holding their new Nimbus 950. - "Thank you, thanks you so much!"- They both exclaimed and hugged both Nicky and Sirius.

"Aww, he's so cute and adorable"- Gabriella exclaimed petting her new pink pigmy puff.

"Yes! Thanks, I have wanted this book for an eternity"- Liz said excitedly.

Nicky and Sirius were laughing at their children's reactions. They had pictured it exactly how it had been.

"Now, darling for your present"- Sirius said handling Nicky a large box

Nicky eagerly opened it, only to find that it was empty. - "Hey, there's nothing here"- She said accusingly.

"I know"- Sirius said grinning and with a kiss gave her a small box.

"It's beautiful". - She exclaimed putting on her color changing diamond necklace.

"Hey, where's mine?"- Sirius asked noticing that he was the only one without a gift.

"Your gift will be here in about fifteen minutes, so you better get dressed nicely."

"Why? What is it?"

"You'll see."- Nicky replied grinning

Fifteen minutes later Sirius was dressed nicely and waiting anxiously for his present. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Sirius eagerly opened the front door to see two hooded figures in front of him.

"Hello, who are you?"- He asked the figures

"We are the grim reapers"- the figure said in a voice Sirius would recognize anywhere.

"M...Moony?"- Sirius asked his voice shacking-"Moony!"

Remus lowered his hood and gave Sirius a big hug. - "Long time no see, padfoot"

"Hi Victoire"- Sirius said addressing the woman beside Remus

"Hi Sirius"- Victoire responded

"What on earth are you doing here?"- Sirius asked

"I'm just visiting, and I would like to ask you if I could stay over for a while, until we find a house?"- Remus responded

"Yes, of course, wait. YOU'RE STAYING?"- Sirius asked

"Yeah we decided to stop traveling for a while."- Victoire responded smiling.

"Uncle Moony, Aunt Vicky"- Came four surprised yells from the Christmas tree. Harry, Arneb, Liz and Gabriella went over to hug their aunt and uncle.

"Hi, wow you've grown since the last time I've seen you"- Remus said happy that he was home again. In the last couple of years he and Victoire had lived in France, Spain, Egypt and Germany. They hadn't had much time to visit. Last time was over two years ago.

"Merry Christmas guys"- Victoire said also hugging each one of the kids.

"Hey Vicky, hey Remus, nice to see you again"- Nicky told also giving her sister and brother in law a hug.

"Hey, Moony it's Christmas."- Harry said pointedly

"Oh yes it appears so"- Remus responded with a laugh.

"And..,"- Gabriella said with a smile on her face. Remus and Victoire always had the best gifts. Even though both Remus and Victoire where both werewolves and couldn't find work almost nowhere, each of them had inherited a small fortune from their parents.

"Well, here are you're presents"- Remus said taking four very small thing from his bag.

"No ways are you bringing neither a dragon nor a unicorn into this house"- Nicky said at once.

"Relax, Nicky, the dragon doesn't grow more than two feet long, its fire is cold and it doesn't fly more than four feet up into the air. The unicorn is a special kind that stays lower than two feet also and can stand to be around males"- Remus quickly explained, then- "Here's the deal guys, the dragon, dragon, lynx and phoenix decide each of their owners, you don't get to pick ok?"

"Yes"- The four of them answered at once.

"Ok, first the lynx"- Remus said picking up the smallest of the creatures; it was a baby female lynx with the most beautiful grey fur and a tuff of black hair on the tip of its ear. Immediately the lynx walked over to Liz and settled on her lap.

"Aww, thanks so much, I'll name her Limary"- Liz said.

"You're welcome"- Remus responded- "Ok, now for the phoenix"- the beautiful and magnificent red and gold bird no bigger than a Chihuahua immediately went over to Harry's shoulder.

"Wow, a phoenix awesome, thanks"- Harry said, his voice full of astonishment.

"That is very special Harry; I didn't know if she would really choose someone, what would you name her?"- Remus asked

"I think I'll name her Elsmere. Do you like that name?"- He asked the phoenix. The phoenix gave a soft musical note that everyone took as if to mean 'yes'.

"Ok, now for the dragon."- Remus said hiding a laugh. A beautiful blue dragon with silver claws made its way over to Arneb.

"Yes!"- Arneb said triumphantly- "Thank you so much, I'll name him Alterf, do you like it?"- The dragon gave a low roar which everyone took to mean yes.

"And finally, but not least the unicorn."- The golden small unicorn with its three inch horn made its way over to Gabriella's side.

"You're so pretty, I'll name you Paulina"- Gabriella informed everyone stocking he new unicorn, ever since she had been five, she had always wanted a unicorn.

"Wow, Vicky, where did you get them?"- Nicky asked her sister

"Well one of the good things you get from traveling a lot is you see new and interesting things. The unicorn comes from Spain, very hard to get and even harder to get one to trust you enough to become yours as is the case with each one of this animals. We weren't a hundred percent sure that they would pick someone you see. The dragon is from Romania, it is one of the few kinds of dragon that are legal in Britain. The lynx is from France and of course the phoenix if from Egypt."- Victoire responded.

"Thank you both you so much!"- All four kids told Vicky and Remus at once.

"Hey, where are dad and uncle Moony?"- Liz asked looking around.

"Oh. Oh, that can't be good."- Nicky said trying to hide a smile- "they are definitely planning something."

What they where planning became apparent as they walked into the kitchen. As soon as they entered all kids plus Nicky and Victoire bombarded with water balloons filled with water that as soon as it made contact with each of their skin, their skin started changing into a different color.

"Hey, this color is definitely not pretty."- Harry said when he looked t himself and noticed that his skin was a very shocking pink.

"I am the amazing Hulk"- Arneb whose skin had turned green said imitating the guy from the movie they had seen the other day on the T.V.

"It's hilarious, Remus our best idea in a very long time"- Sirius said rolling with laughter.

"I don't like mine"- Gabriella, who was completely red exclaimed

"Mine's freaky"- Liz said. She was a pale blue color.

"Sorry honey but it won't wear off till after sundown"- Sirius informed his kids, his wife and his sister in law who where orange and yellow respectably.

"Sorry, honey, couldn't resist"- Remus said to his wife apologetically.

"Its ok, I forgive you"- Victoire responded giving her husband a kiss. Remus and Victoire had been married for five years now. They made such a good couple, probably, because they were so similar to each other, but at the same time had their differences. In what one of them wasn't good at, the other exited. Remus and Victoire were both werewolves. Chance had it that they had been bitten by the same werewolf when they where kids. Victoire had been bitten at the age of eight, she was now twenty nine, and Remus when he was no older than six.

"Can I go play with my unicorn?"- Gabriella asked all of a sudden.

"Can I go play with my lynx?"- Liz asked

Although Gabriella and Liz where twins, they where nothing alike. Gabriella had green eyes which she had inherited from her grandmother from mother's side of the family. Liz had dark brown hair and the same blue-gray eyes as her dad. Their full names where Elizabeth, who preferred to be known as Liz, Veronique Black and Gabriella Sofia Black. They were both small in size but really intelligent. Not only in appearance were they opposites but also in their personalities. Gabriella was absolutely in love with the color pink, while Liz could not stand that color, she preferred blue. Gabriella wasn't a big fan of either Quidditch or books, while Liz absolutely adored both. Even with all their differences they were the closest sisters you could find.

"Sure, you can both go out and play."- Nicky told he girls.

The rest of the day passed with them playing a game of Quidditch, Arneb and Harry against Remus and Sirius. The kids won because although Sirius was a great player Remus was absolutely dreadful. Each one played with their new companions and friends for a couple of hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** This story was written with a lot of help from my friends Nicky, Andres, Vicky, Jorge and Gabi. This chapter has a lot from the book but the story will not be anything like. Some things will be the same but not the same problems ok? Thanks to _panther73110_ for reviewing. If you have any questions please leave a review with them.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the character, quotes, situations or anything else you may recognize, everything except my OC's is property of the magnificent JK. Rowling. I am not making any money out of this.

June 14-

Harry Potter opened his eyes when a laud tap tap was heard from his bedroom window. Sleepily getting up from his very comfortable bed, Harry slowly made his way over to the window. As he opened it a large brown barn owl flew inside and settled on his desk, where he had left the book he had been reading last night open, and held out its leg in which a n envelop was attached. Frowning and thinking 'Who would send me a letter at this hour?', Harry took the letter away from the owl and watched as the owl flew off the window again. Turning the letter around Harry saw a crest which he knew by heart featuring a snake, lion, an eagle and a badger. Just as he had finished reading his letter, Harry's door opened with a bang.

"Harry, Harry, did you get one? I got one! Yes! You got one! Hurray"- Arneb who had just come running into the room exclaimed in one breath.

"Calm down Arneb, yes I got one as you can obviously see, want to go downstairs to tell Sirius and Nicky?"- Harry asked just as exited as Arneb, and without waiting for an answered he ran out his room, over to the kitchen where he knew Nicky would be preparing breakfast with their house-elf, Xia.

"Mom, Xia, guess what! Harry and I have just received our Hogwarts' letters!"- Arneb said as soon as he had entered the kitchen.

"Ohh, how great honey"- Nicky said turning around from the food to give each Harry and Arneb a bi hug. - "Now go get your father and tell him the news, also, please, tell him that breakfast will be ready in five minutes time."

"Ok mom"- Arneb responded and made his way Sirius' study where he was working on a case for the aurors.

"Sirius, Sirius, guess what! Arneb and I have just received our Hogwarts letters!"- Harry said panting. He had just run across the whole Black Manor which was fairly large.

"Really, so early?"- Sirius who was beaming asked.

"Really, dad"- Arneb replied

"Awesome we can go to Diagon Alley today seeing as your sisters are with Remus and Victoire. I want to show you the greatness of wizards, and the bank and the whole Alley"- Sirius said who looked and was acting just as exited as the two boys in front of him. Even though Arneb and Harry had been raised in a completely, well almost complete if you excluded the television which Sirius absolutely adored, magical atmosphere since they were born, neither of them had been to Diagon Alley seeing as both Nicky and Sirius wanted it to be a special trip for when they were finally accepted into Hogwarts.

"Ohh, yeah Nicky said that breakfast is ready"- Harry who had just remembered the last part of their message informed his godfather. Without even looking back at his son or godson Sirius ran out the room towards the kitchen.

"So, mom when are we going to Diagon Alley? Today?"- Arneb asked his mom while they where eating breakfast.

"Yes but first you both have to take a shower and dress properly while I floo over to Vicky's to ask if she can take care of the twins for a while longer."- Nicky explained.

"Ok"- Harry and Arneb both responded. Once they had finished eating each Harry and Arneb went over to their own bathrooms to shower. Half an hour later they were ready and standing right in front of the fireplace waiting until their turn to floo over to the Leaky Cauldron. First went Nicky who shouted "The Leaky Cauldron" and then the fire turned emerald green and she was away in a second. Next came Arneb who repeated the procedure, then Harry and finally Sirius.

When they were all at the Leaky Cauldron Sirius led the over to the end of the pub where there was nothing but a solid brick wall and a couple of rubbish bins. Pulling out his wand he tapped a couple of bricks. Right when he tapped the last brick the wall started to move until there was a hole big enough for all of them to pass at the same time and still have space left opened. Passing through the wall Harry's eyes caught the beautiful sight before him.

Right before them was a cobbled street reaching out as far as the eye could see from where they were standing. As they stepped into the clouded street Harry could see shops all around them and at the far distance, right at the end of the street there was a gigantic pure white marble building with great bronze doors. Noticing that Harry was looking at this building Sirius explained.

"That's Gringotts, the wizarding bank"

"Wow"- Was the only thing Harry could say.

As they walked trough the street many people stopped in their tracks to stare at Harry and his family. Harry who was getting annoyed pretty fast at this whispered to Sirius. - "Could we move faster please."

"Yes, please or else I'll hex someone."- Sirius responded trough tight teeth. Harry knew why so many people acted like this around him. Sirius had explained a couple of years ago to him why he carried the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He had told Harry all about how his parents had died, that Lord Voldemort had come to his house on Halloween night when he was just one year old with the intention of killing him, how he had killed both of his parents but that thanks to his mother's sacrifice he had defeated Voldemort and had only received the scar on his forehead. He knew he was considered as some kind of hero to many of the wizarding community because of something he could not even remember. He didn't want to be famous just because he had lost his parents. Sure, he had been raised and loved by Sirius and Nicky plus his cousins which were just like brothers and sisters to him, but sometimes he still missed his own parents.

Adjusting their pace so they could get faster to the bank Sirius, Nicky, Arneb and Harry walked together. When they finally arrived at the bank, leaving many stares and whispers behind they entered, both Harry and Arneb when they saw the beautiful with as snow marble building with bronze double giant doors.

"Wow"- both Harry and Arneb exclaimed.

"That is exactly the way I reacted when I first came here"- Sirius told the kids.

"The goblins run the bank."- Nicky explained to the two boys who had curious looks on their faces, when they saw the ugly creatures

"Awesome"- Arneb replied eyeing the goblins.

"Lets see what you think once you get to know them"- And with this said Sirius stepped over to the nearest unoccupied goblin. "Excuse me; I would like to visit two vaults today, the Black's and the Potter's"

"Very well, do you have the keys?"- The goblin asked

"Yes here you go"- Sirius said handing over two keys.

"Ok, Griphoook"- the goblin called to a nearby goblin. The goblin named Griphook walked over to them and took the over to a cart which was unoccupied. When they were all safely inside the cart took off at an alarmingly fast speed deeper and deeper into the bank. Suddenly it came to a stop in front of a vault. Griphook dismounted the cart and said "Black vault"- when he opened the vault Harry saw mounts and mounts of gold, silver and bronze. Sirius walked over and took a handful of money then motioned for Arneb to do the same. - "This is going to be the money you will have for Hogwarts and anything that is not on the list that you want to buy today ok?"-When Arneb nodded Sirius smiled and addressed Harry.-"Harry, now we are going into your family's vault so that you can get your pocket money, ok?"- Again when Harry nodded they walked out the vault into the cart again. This time they were only in it for like a minute before the cart stopped in front of another vault. - "Potter vault"- the goblin called. This time only Griphook, Sirius and Harry dismounted the cart. Once Griphook had opened the vault Harry saw that he had almost as much money as there was in the Black vault. Stunned he grabbed a handful and walked back out.

Once out the bank Harry and Arneb where so exited they couldn't pick where to start.

"Can we go buy wands?"- Arneb asked

"Can we go to look at Quidditch things?"- Harry asked

"Relax boys we'll go everywhere but calm down"- Nicky tried to calm the two boys

"Ok"- Both Harry and Arneb said at the same time

Laughing silently Sirius led his group to the shop where they could find quills, parchment, ect. Entering the two boys immediately walked over to the display of quills where each one choose three and then went to buy the ink, which they each bought in every color available. After that shop Nicky and Sirius went over to buy the cauldrons and potions ingredients while the kids went to buy robes. When the kids entered Madam Malkin's Robes for all Equations, Harry and Arneb noticed they were not alone in the store.

"Hogwarts, dears?"- a lady asked. They both nodded and she motioned for them to stand in front of a mirror, while she took their measurements.

"Potter, Black"- came a voice from the corner they both recognized instantly. It was non other than Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, who was always hanging around in the ministry of magic where both Nicky and Sirius worked as Aurors. According to the ministry, Lucius Malfoy had been cleared of the accusations against him being a Death Eater, but neither of them believed for a second the story.

"Malfoy"- Arneb responded, he had, by far the shortest temper out of all the kids, only rivaled by Gabriella when she really wanted something made her way.

"Shopping for Hogwarts?"- Malfoy asked with a sneer- "Wouldn't had believed it if someone told me you were capable of magic, you are already blood- traitors so I would have believed that you would already be part of the muggle community."

"Butt off Malfoy, go to your father and tell him I say Hi to his master, what's his face? Ohh right Voldemort"- Harry said satisfied when Draco flinched at the name.

Draco turned around and left the store humiliated.

When Harry and Arneb had bought their robes they made their way into the bookstore. When they saw Sirius neither of them wasted no time in telling him everything that had happened at the robe store.

"Well done, you showed the little g-"-He stopped at the look in his wife's face- "I mean, you should not be picking fights"- He scowled them but gave them a wink non the less.

After they had their books in order the four of them made their way to Ollivander's for the wands.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black"- Mr. Ollivander said when they entered the shop.- "Lets start with you, Mr. Black"

And so Mr. Ollivander started measuring Arneb.

"Try this one, Ebony dragon heart-string, 12 inches"- He said handling Arneb a black wand.

"No, no, no that don't do, how about this one, Redwood, unicorn hair, 13 inches, pretty flexible."- Arneb gave the wand a wave and the wand shot out red sparks into the air-" This is the one for you Mr. Black that will be twelve galleons." Mr. Ollivander said. When Arneb had paid for his wand Mr. Ollivander moved to Harry.

"Now, Mr. Potter please come over"- Mr. Ollivander called to Harry who looked as if he was going to burst with anticipation.

"Hmm, try this one, Redwood, dragon-heartstring, ten inches"- Harry gave the wand a wave but nothing happened. -"No, how about this one this one, Cherry wood unicorn hair twelve inches"- again nothing happened. On and on Harry tried wand after wand with no result whatsoever.

"I wonder."- Mr., Ollivander said more to himself than to anybody else.-"Try this one, Mr. Potter, Holly, phoenix feather, eleven inches."

Harry gave the wand a wave and it shot gold sparks into the air.

"Curious, very curious"- Mr. Ollivander said

"Excuse me, but what exactly is so curious?"- Sirius asked

"Well you see, the phoenix who gave this feather gave another one, just one other, and it so happens that the other feather lies in the wand of the man who gave you that scar on your forehead"- Mr. Ollivander said addressing Harry.

"Ohh…"- Harry said. He was shocked by this bit of news but before he could respond Sirius settled the matter by paying and dragging him out of the shop.

"That Ollivander is weird"- Arneb commented

"Yes he is"- Nicky replied- "Now for our last stop, the owl shop, Harry seeing as you have a phoenix, it is not necessary for you to have an owl, but we would like you to have one non the less, ok?"

"Yes, thanks"- Harry replied full of excitement at getting a chance to buy his owl.

When they entered the owl shop, which was pretty dark, they felt a lot of eyes upon themselves. Looking around they noticed that it was all the owls silently watching them.

"Welcome, how may I be of service?"- The shopkeeper asked

"We would like to buy two owls"- Sirius replied

"Very well"- the shopkeeper replied motioning with his hand to have a look around.

Half and hour later the four of them where sitting in the Leaky Cauldron having lunch. Arneb had decided on a marvelous looking spotted owl and Harry on a snowy-white one.

"So, we going to moony's house now?"- Arneb asked his mom and dad. He wanted to show his sisters and aunt and uncle his owl.

"Yes"- Nicky replied with a grin. Four months ago Remus and Victoire had bought a house in the same street as Sirius'.

**A/N- **Happy Thanksgiving!!! Hope you enjoyed please review!!!!!!


	3. MichaelPierre Shadows

**Authors note: **At the bottom.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the character, quotes, situations or anything else you may recognize, everything except my OC's is property of the magnificent JK. Rowling. I am not making any money out of this. Hulk is not mine either.

They flooed to Remus' and Victoire's house and when they came out the fireplace the first thing Sirius, Nicky, Arneb and Harry noticed were a bunch of signs pilled neatly in a corner.

"Aunt Vicky must be preparing for another campaign."- Arneb said in a know-it-all voice.

"Yes, I most definitely am."- Victoire, who had just entered the living room said. Victoire was one of the most known werewolf in the wizarding world. One of the reasons she and Remus traveled so much was because Victoire was an activist in favor of more werewolf rights. She was also an excellent painter.

"What's the campaign about"- Harry asked.

"Well, it's against the new law that states werewolves have to be confined to their house five days prior and five days after the full moon."- Remus who had just come into the house with both Liz and Gabriella informed them.

"That's rubbish"- Sirius said at once indignantly.

"I know, that's why I am doing my best to fight against it."- Victoire said.-"But right now I have a surplice for our future Hogwarts' students."- She took out eight tickets from her pocket. - "Tickets for the Weird Sisters' concert in Hogshead next Friday."

All four kids plus Sirius cheered as trough this was a miracle.

"Ha, ha, Sirius just as mature as ever I see"- Remus teased

"I am always mature"- Sirius responded in a serious voice.

"Are you serious?"- Remus asked and suddenly noticing his mistake- "Oh, no"

"I am always Sirius, you should know that by now moony"- Sirius replied with a grin. Ever since his school days the other marauders had learned to not call him serious.

"Yes, yes Sirius I know"- Remus replied in a defeated voice.

"So do you want to see what the kids bought?"- Nicky asked

"Obviously, let me see"- Victoire replied- "How beautiful"- She exclaimed when she saw both Harry's and Arneb's owls. - "Hoe are they called?"

"Mine's called Hedwig, it's a name I found in 'A History of Magic'"- Harry replied

"And mine's names Xeila"- Arneb replied proudly.

"Cool names"- Remus commented- "So are you coming with us to the concert?" 

"You bet"- Sirius replied at once.

"Aunt Vicky, can we help with your campaign?"- Gabriella asked

"Well if you really want to help grab a poster and let's make signs."- Victoire responded smiling and felling pride that her nieces and nephews wanted to help her fight for better rights.

"Like this Aunt Vicky?"- Gabriella asked avowing her a pestered covered in pink, green and yellow.

"Very pretty honey, excellent"- Victoire said smiling.

"Mine's better than Arneb's"- Harry said.

"No, it's not, shut up Harry"- Arneb replied.

"Now boys no fighting"- Remus stepped in.

They passed the rest of the day helping Victoire with her campaign. When they had finally finished making posters they decided to stay the night.

Day of the concert-

"Ok, lets go buy some muggle rock concert clothes, everyone is going is going to be wearing them ok"- Nicky said.

"Yes"- Liz, Gabriella, Victoire and Sirius exclaimed excitedly.

"No"- Remus, Arneb and Harry whined.

"Why are you so exited Sirius?"- Remus asked dryly.

"Have you seen those clothes? They are awesome!"- Sirius answered with voice full of excitement.

"Yeah dad, but there is still the issue of going shopping"- Arneb pointed out.

"Small price to pay."- Sirius replied and without waiting for a reply he walked out into the muggle street.

"Cool, try this out Harry."- Sirius said handing Harry a black leather jacket.

"I look hot."- Harry said looking himself in the mirror.

"Sure you do Harry, just keep dreaming."- Arneb replied laughing.

"Mom, can I have this skirt"- Gabriella asked holding out a pink and black skirt for her mom to see.

"Yes, honey"- Nicky replied, she had decided to buy herself a yellow and black skirt with a matching black top.

"Does this one look nice on me?"- Liz asked she was wearing a blue and black skirt and black top with the sleeves reaching to her elbows and net tights, in fact every one of the women were wearing net tights.

"Absolutely beautiful"- Victoire said, she was wearing a pink and white skirt with a white top.

"No way!"- Harry, Arneb, Sirius and Remus exclaimed at once.

"And why would you say that?"- Victoire asked. It looked as if all the girls were on Vicky's side.

"My nine year old girl,(A/N Her B-day was in January), will not be going anywhere looking so good."- Sirius replied at once.-"No, no, and no"- he said noticing that Gabriella who was wearing the same outfit as Liz, only in pink and black instead of blue.

"Yes she will and that's final."- Nicky snapped at her husband. It wasn't every day that Nicky snapped at Sirius so he took it seriously.

"Ok"- Sirius replied in defeat.

Twenty minutes later they had all finished with their shopping. Gabriella was wearing the pink and black skirt with black top, boots and pink and black ball shaped bracelets that made noise whenever she moved her wrists. Liz was wearing the same outfit only instead of pink blue. Nicky was wearing a yellow and black skirt with a black top and a pair of boots that were almost all the way up to her knees. Victoire was wearing a black and white skirt and white top and white boots. Harry was wearing a navy blue jean with a green top and black leather jacket. Arneb had on a brown leather jacket with a grey pant and black shirt. Remus had a black t-shirt and jeans and Sirius had a black leather jacket with black pants and white shirt.

Together they apparated to Hogsmeade. When they reached the end of the street they saw a huge stage with lights that were changing colors every few minutes. The eight of them took their seats which were right in front of the stage.

"Awesome seats, how did you get them?"- Sirius asked Remus.

"Well a friend of Vicky knows the drummer named Joe, and he got us these great seats."- Remus replied giving his wife a kiss as if in thank you.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce the band that needs no introduction!!!"- Someone said up on the stage.- "THE WEIRD SISTERS"

"Drummer, Joe Macking."- At this point the drummer who had just appeared in the stage gave a solo.- "Electric guitar Andrew Jonas"- Now it was time for the guitarist to give his small solo. –" And also with the guitar and lead singer Michael-Pierre Shadows"- When Michael walked into the stage and made his solo the whole audience cheered and were screaming at the top of their lungs. That is everyone except Nicky and Vicky.

"Shadows?"- Both Nicky and Vicky exclaimed at the same time. This seemed odd to them seeing as their last name was Shadows, of course before they were married.

After the concert which everyone enjoyed immensely the eight of them made their way backstage. Part of the special tickets Victoire had got them included backstage passes.

While they were walking backstage Nicky and Victoire were still thinking about the guitarist's name, Michael-Pierre Shadows. Could it be that they had a long lost family member?

As they entered the backstage they were greeted by Joe, the drummer.

"Did ya' enjoy the concert?"- asked Joe.

That question was answered with calls of "Yeah" and "duh" from all of them.

"Is there any chance that we could be allowed to meet the rest of the band?"- asked Vicky.

"Of course, in fact they are making their way here now"- Joe responded.

Then they saw him, the lead singer, Michael-Pierre Shadows. Looking closely at him they saw the same strong, big, green eyes as Nicky's and Vicky's mother used to have and were now inherited by Gabriella.

Both Nicky and Vicky gasped. As Michael-Pierre walked closer to them, they both noticed how much more he resembled Nicky and Vicky's mother except his hair which looked like their father's messy, but handsome, but Michael's was black and their father's had been brown colored while their mother had had red hair.

"Are you a Metamorphmagus?"- Nicky asked straightforward, starting everyone.

Michael-Pierre looked taken aback but answered all the same.- "Why yeah, I am, hum, why?"

Vicky seemed to have caught on to what Nicky was doing and asked- "Could you by any chance show us your natural hair color?"

"Uhm… yeah, sure, why not?"- Michael responded. For a few seconds he had a look of deep concentration on his face and then his hair changed to the same brown as Vicky's, who had inherited the color from he father.

"Wow"- Nicky, Vicky, Sirius and Remus exclaimed at once.

"Do you happen to have a birthmark of three swords on your neck?"- Nicky asked.

"First of all, who are you? Why are you asking me all this questions? And, please tell, how do you know about my birth mark?"- Michael asked suspiciously.

"Okay, to answer your first question, I'm Victoire Genevive Lupin-Shadows, this is my sister, Nicky Angelique Black-Shadows, my husband, Remus John Lupin, my brother-in-law, Sirius Orion Black, my nieces and nephews Arneb Sirius Black, Liz Veronique Black and Gabriella Sofia Black, and Nicky's and Sirius' godson also adopted kid, Harry James Potter."- Vicky explained. At the end of the introduction Michael's mouth was wide open.

"For your second question, we are asking you this questions because we do not believe that this is a mere coincidence that you happen to have our same last name, look like us, and our father and mother and be a metamorphmagus and possibly have the three sword birthmark."- Nicky cut in to explain.

"And, for your third question, the sword, Nicky and I have it, Gabriella, Liz and Arneb also have it. It is our family symbol, everyone from our family has the birthmark in the exact same place, their neck, it goes with our family motto 'loyaute daim trahi'. Here, I will show you mine"- Vicky said lowering her top a little do that Michael could see the three swords that looked as trough they had been tattooed, but in fact where a hundred percent natural.

"Wait, wait just a second her"- Michael said when he was finally able to regain speech-" Are you suggesting that I am a family member of yours or something?"- he asked as if they were crazy.

"Well, yes, as a matter in fact we are, in fact I would even think you may be our brother. Where you adopted?"- Vicky said in a matter of fact voice.

"Yes, I was, but what you are saying is crazy"

"No, it is not. Think about it for a second."- Nicky reasoned with him.

After a few moments of thought Michael had to admit to himself that what they were saying was not so crazy after all, so he decided to believe them.

"Okay, I believe you. How about if we meet up again tomorrow at my house to talk more about this, alright?"- he asked them.

"Okay"- both Nicky and Vicky agreed at once. After about ten more minutes of talking and planning for the next day, the eight of them, Nicky, Vicky, Remus, Sirius, Arneb, Harry, Liz and Gabriella left for Black Manor. Both Remus and Victoire were going to stay the night.

The next day at ten in the morning Victoire, Nicky, Gabriella and Arneb were standing in front of the fireplace about to floo over to Michael-Pierre's manor. Sirius was not able to go with them because he was in a raid with the Aurors, from which Nicky was excused to go. Remus and Liz had gone to Hogsmeade to prepare the bookstore that Remus has bought a mere four days ago. Arneb had insisted to bring Alterf, his miniature dragon, with him, and seeing as Arneb would bring his pet Harry had also insisted in bringing Elsmere, his phoenix. Harry and the phoenix had become almost inseparable. As her brother and cousin had brought their pets Gabriella had also insisted in bringing her unicorn, Paulina.

One by one they flooed to Michael's house. When they arrived there they noticed that it was gigantic, almost as big as their own manor if not bigger, and that was saying a lot seeing as the Black's manor was five floors, fifteen bedrooms, two dinning rooms, a gigantic kitchen and three sitting rooms, that are without counting the dungeon and attic.

"Hello Mrs. and sir I'm Arrakis, Arrakis the house-elf, please follow me sirs over to the living room, Master Shadows is waiting for you there sirs and Mrs."- a squeaky voice said very fast. It was a house-elf wearing what looked like a pillow case trimmed and shaped into something looking like a shirt and skirt. The house-elf had small pointed ears and purple eyes. The five of the fallowed Arrakis into the living room were sure enough Michael was sitting in an armchair waiting for them drinking from a cup of tea.

"Hello, would you like some tea?"- he asked them as soon as they entered the room in a nervous voice. As soon as they had all nodded and Michael had giving each of them their own tea he continued speaking.-"How are you all?"

Hello, we are all fine and you?"- Nicky answered awkwardly.

"Uhh… As well as one can be after that little discovery last night."- Michael replied smiling. At this all of them laughed.- "You are missing one kid right?"

"Yes, Liz decided to go to Remus' new bookstore and help him organize the place. She absolutely adores books."- Nicky replied.

"Cool, I guess, I have never been a big fan of books myself, I like more adventurous pastimes."- Michael said with a grin on his face.

"Okay, ha-ha. So what do you want to talk about?"- Nicky asked. She was always the one that got to the point without beating around the bush too much.

"Well, I would like to know more about you, my real family. Why was I adopted? Where did you go to school? What about my nieces and nephews? What about your husbands? And if you want I can tell you about me and about my life."- He replied nervously.

"Okay, to start. I'm thirty-one years old and Victoire here is twenty-nine, Harry is ten about to become eleven, Arneb is eleven and both Gabriella and Liz are nine. Sirius and remus are also thirty-one."- Nicky started explaining.-"why you were adopted I don't know, but if I remember correctly Mother once mentioned a son who had died at birth, I think they told her that it was because of some mistake at the hospital.

Our mother was Irish and our father French, they were both pretty wealthy. We both went to Beauxbatons Academy and moved to London when was fifteen and Vicky thirteen, when our parents died and we went to live with uncle Aaron. Our parents were killed by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Are you scared of werewolves?"

"Uhh… no, but I have not actually met any, but I am personally against all that rubbish prejudice against them, come on it is not their fault they were bitten, why do you ask?"- Michael-Pierre responded to the slightly random question.

"Wee for starters you have met two werewolves between yesterday and today. Me and Remus"- Victoire answered.

"Ohh… okay, I'm sorry"- Michael replied awkwardly.

"Is okay, the thing is I have been a werewolf since I was nine years old and Remus since he was six. That's why we don't have any kids, we are trying to get permission from the Ministry to adopt but it hasn't been easy for us. You see I am an activist against current werewolf treatment and I am fighting for better rights."- Vicky said.-"Ohh, yeah I like to paint in my spare time."

"And I'm an Auror as well as Sirius"- Nicky continued with the story."- Remus and Victoire have been married for five years and Sirius and I have been for twelve. Arneb is our oldest child, then comes the twins Liz and Gabriella which are in reality complete opposites. Harry of course is not ours, but we love him just as much, he has a phoenix who won't separate from him for anything. Arneb is our eldest he absolutely adores dragons, he has one as a matter of fact, Christmas present from Victoire. Gabriella loves the color pink, she has one of those small unicorns'. Liz loves to learn new things and explore possibilities, has a lynx although why don't ask me but she adores that cat. All four of them four of them share the same love for pranks as Sirius and James, Harry's father, used to have.

"Okay, now tell about yourself"- Victoire asked Michael-Pierre.

"Well, I was raised in a n orphanage till I was six when I got adopted by a wizard family, they couldn't have kids so they adopted me and Joe. I got accepted into Hogwarts at eleven, obviously, now that I think about it I do remember the famous 'marauders'. I was three years above them. I am thirty-four years old. I also love dragons, as a matter of fact I happen to have one in Romania. Charley Weasley is taking care of it. As you know I am the lead guitarist and singer for the Weird Sisters' band."

"Excuse me Mr. but would you like to see my unicorn?"- Gabriella asked sweetly.

"Why yes I would love to see it."- Michael replied smiling, he was not very good with little girls.

"Paulina, come here"- Gabriella called. The still gold unicorn came over to her at once. Michael was amazed at the unicorn. It was absolutely beautiful. He had never seen one so close seeing as the regular unicorn didn't particularly like males.

"Michael would you like to go to my house for dinner?"- Nicky asked Michael after he had seen all the kids' animals.

"Of course"- Michael- Pierre answered.

**AT Dinner- **

Sirius, Nicky, Remus, Victoire, Harry, Arneb, Liz, Gabriella and Michael-Pierre were seated at the dinner table.

"This is absolutely delicious"- Michael exclaimed, he was not used to homemade food, he usually went out to eat, and this turkey was absolutely delicious!

"Thank you"- Nicky replied.

After dinner the group made their way into the living room. Just as Michael was about to sit down, his chair collapsed and he fell to the floor. Before he could get up a dozen eggs fell on his head, instantly his hair started changing colors.

"Sirius Orion Black"- Nicky screamed at once.

"What?"- said Sirius trying to act innocent while trying at the same time to not laugh at the same time, needless to say he was falling miserably.

"You very well know. Who else would have done this?"- Vicky asked him also fuming.

"Well as a matter of fact your lovely husband was the brains behind it all"- Sirius replied indignantly that he was always the only one with the blame.

"Remus John Lupin. How could you?"- Victoire asked her husband in a sharp voice.

"Well, I thought that seeing as Michael wanted to know about the family and get to know us better, we should show him the 'marauders' and what we do"- Remus replied quite calmly.

"I am so sorry for what my immature husband and his best friend did"- Nicky told Michael who had a straight face. Right then lost his composure and started laughing.

"That was awesome"

**A/N- **Jorge, I finally finished the chapter hurray!!! Sorry for the late update but I had a lot of school work to do. I am starting finals so my next update will probably be a bit late also. Sorry in advance.

_Nicky-Angelique-Black-Shadow-_ Yes I can see you made an account. Thanks!!! Liz has a lynx because she loves it. She has always thought that they were beautiful and so she got one. Sirius does not have a problem with it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: **Sorry for the really late update. I have been really busy between final exams and Christmas. Please review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the character, quotes, situations or anything else you may recognize, everything except my OOC's is property of the magnificent JK. Rowling. I am not making any money out of this.

'Beep'- called the fireplace.

"Who's there?"- Sirius asked once he had made his way to the front of the fireplace.

"Moony and Victoire now let us in."- Remus' voice replied.

"What is the password?"- Sirius asked with a silly grin on his face.

"Do I have to?"- Remus' voice complained.

"Yes"- Sirius answered shortly with the voice of a pouting child.

"No"- Remus' voice countered with stubbornness.

"Mr. Padfoot won't let Mr. Moony into his most lovely house until Mr. Moony says the password."- Sirius said in a serious voice.

"Ohh… all right. Mr. Moony will like to inform Mr. Padfoot that Mr. Padfoot is an all-time better marauder, better looking and more intelligent than Mr. Moony."- Remus' voice said with a resigned tone.

"Yes!"- Sirius exclaimed while grinning madly. He had set up special password for different people. He moved aside from the fireplace and Remus walked in quickly fallowed by Victoire.

"So what is you purpose here?"- Sirius asked imitating Snape.

"You sounded just like Snivelly, you know that right?"- Remus asked trying to hold in a chuckle at his friend childish ways.

"I know that was the idea. What are you doing here?"- Sirius asked still with that foolish grin painted on his face.

"Where are Nicky and the kids?"- Victoire asked changing the subject.

"In the living room watching the telli or however it's called."- Sirius answered.

"Come with us we have an announcement to make."- Victoire asked Sirius.

"You are not moving right?"- Sirius asked in a worried voice and a pained expression.

"No Padfoot, we are not moving."- Remus answered with a small smile on his face. He really did not want to move for a long time to come. He and Victoire had already decided that they will stay for the time being in England.

"Thank Merlin."

With that the three of them made their way to the living room where Nicky and the kids were sitting watching the television.

"Aunt Vicky, Uncle Moony, what are you doing here?"- Arneb asked as all the kids got up and hugged their Aunt and Uncle.

"Well, we have some important new for you."- Vicky said.

"You are not moving right?"- all the kids and Nicky asked at once.

"No, no we are not moving."- Remus replied with a smile. The kids and Nicky let out a relieved sigh.

"Ohh… good."- Liz commented.

"Ha, ha"- Remus laughed. - "Our reason is way better than that. Have you heard of the new laws for werewolves that my beautiful wife help create?"

"Uhh… No?"- Sirius said looking confused. Why would a new law make him happy? These laws usually carried bad news.

"Okay, read this"- Remus instructed handling Sirius an official looking parchment.

"Werewolf Code of Conduct #2305. Due to the new Werewolf Code of Conduct, werewolves are allowed to adopt or be the legal guardian of a child, but only, and only if they fallow the next restrictions. One, before adopting a child, the child must be aware of the condition suffers. Two, the adult must have a place in which the child can stay safe during the full moons. Three, the werewolves are to have monthly visits for the first year to assure a safe environment for the adopted child. Signed Cornelius Fudge Minister of magic est. est."- Sirius read out loud.

"Wow"- Gabriella said. 'Wow' just about covered it all. The adults were speechless. After so many years of fighting for it, Victoire and Remus were finally able to have the family they deserved.

"We were wondering if by any chance it wouldn't be much to ask you to come with us to help us choose."- Victoire asked nervously. You could hear it in her voice that she was frightened.

"Of course we will."- Nicky responded at once without giving it a second thought.

**At the Orphanage: **

"Hi, my name is Iliad and I am here to assist you with your adoption. We already asked the kids if they don't mind being adopted by werewolves, and those that said they did not mind are this way. Please fallow me."- Iliad, the orphanage director who had grey hair, rosy cheeks and a kind looking face said while leading them into a separate room. –"You can talk to the kids and decide; I suggest you ask about their personalities and their history, what they like to do, etc"

"Okay"- both Remus and Victoire responded in a small voice.

"Don't worry guys, we are here to support you"- Sirius said

"Thanks"- Victoire responded.

The group of eight made their way to a boy sitting in a corner. The boy looked to be about four years old. He had dirty-blonde hair and flecks all over his nose and wore glasses.

"Hello, what is your name?"- Remus asked kid in a caring voice.

"I'm Jeremy."- The kid responded in a high-pitched voice.

"Hi, I'm Remus Lupin and this is my wife Victoire Lupin."- Remus informed the little kid.- "So what can you tell us about yourself?"

"Well, my name is Jeremy; I was born here in the orphanage. My father is in Azkaban, I am four years old and like to watch the older kids play Quidditch."

"Thanks you Jeremy."- Vicky said. She did not feel a connection with this boy.

"Hello."- Vicky said to a girl sitting in the middle of the room playing with a stuffed pink dragon. The girl had black hair and tan skin with hair with grey eyes.

"Hi."- The girl responded with a smile in her face.

"Hi I'm Victoire Lupin and this is my husband Remus Lupin, my sister Nicky and her family."- Victoire introduced herself and her family.

"Hello, I'm Savannah Basil, nice to meet you."- The girl said while still playing with her stuffed dragon.

"So, Savannah, what do you like to do on your spare time?"- Victoire asked.

"Well, I like to play with the other kids, I love to run and swim."

"What happened that you are her?"- Remus asked the little girl who looked to be about seven years old.

"Last year my mom and dad were killed by Death Eaters."- Savannah said with a pained look on her face.

"I'm sorry"- Victoire said.

"It's okay, I got over it, it still hurts but…"

"Okay, nice to meet you."- Vicky said. The girl was okay but not the right child for her.

"Hello"- both Remus and Victoire said at the same time to a boy in the other side of the room. From were they were standing they could see that the boy was painting. Seeing as Victoire was a painter herself on her spare time, she went over to the boy. The boy turned around when he heard them approach. Victoire at once noticed the great detail in the beautiful sunset he was painting. It was simple beautiful! The boy had really light brown hair, almost blonde with beautiful blown eyes. He was skinny, but not too much and was tall for his age.

"Hi"- The boy responded looking up from his painting.

"Hi, I'm Remus Lupin and this is my wife Victoire Lupin."- Remus said

"Well little kid can you please tell us a little about yourself?"- Victoire asked in a sweet voice.

"Yes, of course. My name is Rodrik-Lee and I am six years old. I like to read and absolutely adore to paint in my spare time, okay now for the hard part."- He hesitated for a second before continuing.-"Since before I was born my dad used to hit my mother, when I was three years old he killed her. He then moved on to hit me instead."- by now his voice was breaking.-" H… he then brought me here and thanks to Iliad he no longer has any claim over me."- At the end the poor kid was crying his heart out.

"There, there."- Victoire, who had taken the boy into her lap and was ribbing circles into his back trying to comfort him, said.

Once Rodrik-Lee had composed himself, he said. –"Sorry, but it is not easy for me to talk about that. I can't believe I said it, I don't normally talk about my past, but I don't know what got into me, I'm sorry."

"It's perfectly okay to show your feelings, Rodrik, if you don't you will just explode wouldn't you?"- Remus asked trying to lighten the conversation a little bit.

"Yeah"- said Rodrik-Lee calming down once again. –"So tell me about yourselves."- it was clear that Rodrik-Lee wanted to change the conversation subject.

"Okay, my name is Remus John Lupin and this is my wife Victoire Genevieve Lupin. I am thirty-one years old and Vicky is twenty-nine. We have been married for five and a half years; over there in the other side of the room is Victoire's sister, Nicky, and her husband, also my best friend, Sirius, their kids Arneb, Harry, Liz and Gabriella. Gabriella and Liz are our godchildren. Both Vicky and myself are werewolves and we live right here in London."

"Okay, so I guess now is when you tell me 'thank-you' and move along to the next kid right?"- Rodrik-Lee asked. Remus and Victoire exchanged a glance and in that moment they both knew what they were going to do. They had just met the boy but he seemed like a very intelligent small boy and very sweet.

"Do you want us to move to the next kid, because I am pretty sure that neither Vicky nor I would like to move to another kid?"- Remus asked.

Rodrik-Lee opened his mouth, and then closed it, again he opened his mouth as if to say something, but couldn't so he closed it again. Finally he was able to find his voice. – "R… really?"

"Yes, would you like to go home with us and see if you like it? Become part of our family?"- Victoire responded. Without another word Rodrik-Lee leaned forward and hugged both Victoire and Remus.

"Thank you, thank you."- he whispered trough sobs.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- At the bottom. Some swearing in this chapter.

Disclaimer- I do not own anything, except Michael, Nicky and the rest of the OFC, everything that you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling!

August 5:

Nicky walked out the bathroom to be face to face with a very concerned looking Sirius Orion Black.

"Are you okay? Do you feel better?" he quickly asked, nervousness evident in his voice.

"Yes honey, I feel just perfect." Nicky said with a smile on her face. "Will you please accompany me to the store?"

"I would love to baby, but I have a lot of paper work to finish. Why don't you take the twins?" Sirius said in with an apologetic tone.

"But Sirius I wanted you to go with me!" Nicky complained with tears running down her cheeks.

"Okay, okay honey, forget the paper work, I'll go to the store with you." Sirius said at once. He hated seeing his wife cry. It made him feel helpless.

"Thanks!" Nicky said with a smile once again on her face.

At the store-

"Sirius, could you please go to Honeydukes and buy me some chocolate cockroaches?" Nicky asked her husband when they entered the store.

"Sure thing baby." Sirius said before giving his wife a kiss and leaving the store, wondering what in the world was going in through his wife's mind.

20 minutes later when Sirius re-entered the store, the first thing he saw was his wife carrying a shopping cart full to the top. Approaching her he took the item that was on the top and examined it.

"Baby, we don't eat frog liver at home." He commented.

"But, honey, I had an urge and it sounded delicious." Nicky explained.

"Okay, whatever you say." Sirius murmured now seriously worried that his wife had lost her marbles.

"Hey, Sirius could you please go and fetch me some pickles? I forgot to get some." Nicky asked her husband putting on a puppy face.

Suddenly Sirius was struck by a crazy suspicion.

"Hey Nicky, while I go looking for you pickles, will you please go find a pregnancy test?" he asked her.

"But honey, I'm not hungry for a pregnancy test." Nicky complained.

"Just go." Sirius said, now really worried.

Back at Black Manor-

Back at Black Manor Nicky called Xia, their house-elf over to make breakfast while she went upstairs to her bathroom to take the pregnancy test on Sirius' insistence.

Five minutes later Nicky emerged from the bathroom looking pale.

"Sirius, could you please come with me to the living room?" she asked her husband.

"But, honey, I'm hungry." Sirius begged.

"NOW!" Nicky commanded.

Without waiting another second stood up and fallowed Nicky into the living room.

"Sirius I have some news." At this Sirius gulped, the way she was speaking made him nervous. "I am pregnant."

A loud 'thunk' could be heard as Sirius fell to the floor in dead faint.

"What was that?" Harry asked his cousins when he heard a 'thunk'.

"I think mum just killed dad." Arneb replied in a worried voice.

"Can't be. Mummy loves daddy." Gabriella defended her mother.

"Let's go see." Liz suggested getting up from her seat and running into the living room with Harry, Arneb, and Gabriella fallowing close behind her. When they entered the room the kids were met by the sight of their father in the floor and their mom looking at him worriedly.

"Mom, what happened to dad?" Arneb asked his mother.

"Well, you see I"- Nicky was abruptly cut off by Sirius, who had just returned from fainted land.

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" Sirius screamed at the top of his lungs. Then looking around the room and noticing his kids, he fainted yet again.

"M… mom, is it true?" Arneb asked his mother in a shaky voice.

"Yes, honey, you are going to be a big brother again." Nicky replied smiling.

"Okay" was the only thing he was able to say before he joined Sirius on the floor in full faint mode.

"Congratulations mom" both Liz and Gabriella said at the same time before going over to their mother and rubbed her belly.

"Thanks girls." Nicky responded giving her baby girls a big hug, happy that they were happy. "Hey Harry come here and give me and your new baby cousin a hug." Nicky called over to Harry who was literary rolling around the floor from laughing so much at Sirius' and Arneb's reactions to the wonderful news. He got control of himself and went over to give Nicky and his new baby cousin a big hug and also rub Nicky's belly.

After Sirius and Arneb were awoken from faint land, courtesy of Harry Potter and his amazing bucket of ice cold water, and they had also congratulated Sirius, seeing as he was awake once again, the family used the floo to call Remus, Victoire and Rodrik-Lee over to Back Manor to tell them the big news.

"Remus get your wife and kid over here fast." Sirius' head told Remus through the fire. Without waiting for a reply Sirius pulled his head out of the flames leaving enough space for Remus and his family to pass through.

Remus and the rest of his family came out the fireplace.

"Guess what?" Sirius asked at once.

"You finally got yourself a brain?" Remus asked in an innocently curious voice.

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed indignantly.

"Hay is for horses Sirius." Victoire commented.

"Whatever" Sirius responded "So want to hear the news?"

"Yes" both Remus and Victoire answered at once.

"Not yet, I have to call Michael-Pierre" Nicky said as she entered the room. Without waiting for an answer she bent down and put her head in the flames shouting. "Shadow's Manor".

"Misses Black, what can Arrakis do for you?" the house-elf asked when Nicky's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Will you please get Michael and tell him I am here?" Nicky asked the house-elf

"Yes Misses." The house-elf said and disappeared with a _pop._ She reappeared back a minute later. "Master Shadows will be here in a second, would Misses like to come here?"

"No thank you, Arrakis, I'll just wait here."

Two minutes later Michael-Pierre came into the room.

"Hello Nicky, how may I help you?" he asked the head in the fireplace that belonged to his sister.

"Would you mind flooing to my house? I have an announcement."

"No problem, be there in a second."

When the whole family was seated on one of the three living rooms in Black Manor, Nicky and Sirius stood up.

"Well we have an announcement to make." Nicky started then looked at her husband pleadingly for him to continue.

"We are having a baby!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly.

There was a gasp from all around. Remus was the first to speak up. "Wait, how?"

"Well you see Remus, Nicky and I love each other and when two people love each other they-" Sirius was abruptly cut off

"Okay mate, I know, never mind my previous question."

"Whatever, but if you want to know I can explain." Sirius teased Remus.

"No, no that's okay, let's celebrate. Congratulations."

"Accio Firewhiskey" Michael exclaimed. Everyone except the kids and Nicky, who were drinking butterbeer, had a glass of firewhiskey.

At about five o' clock when everyone was pretty drunk, except Michael who was roaring drunk, an eagle owl arrived with a special edition of the Daily Prophet.

Sirius who had reached the owl first, untied the newspaper. When his eyes landed on the front page he sobered immediately. Remus turning around and looking at Sirius' open mouth grabbed the paper from Sirius' hands. He dropped it at once as trough iy was cursed.

"NO WAY!" he screamed.

"What?" they all asked. Seeing as both Sirius and Remus had sobered, they turned the prophet over to see the front page and gasped.

"Bloody Hell" was Victoire's first reaction.

"Fuck!" Michael said.

"Sirius, this is not a funny prank." Nicky scowled her husband.

"This isn't a prank." Sirius said defending himself.

"What do you mean this is not a prank?"

"I mean that is true." Sirius exclaimed indignantly

"No, please tell me this is not true." Nicky pleaded

"Yes, honey, I am sorry but it is true."

"No, how?"

"What happened mom?" Arneb asked. Harry picked up the newspaper and started at the front page with an open mouth. Grinning mockingly from the front page was non other than Bellatrix Lestrange. Right on top of her picture was the headline: **BELLATRIX LESTRANGE ESCAPES AZKABAN!**

"Bloody Hell" said Arneb once Harry had handed him the paper.

"Mom, I thought no one could escape from Azkaban?" Liz asked her mom.

"They are not suppose to; she must have had outside help." Michael answered.

A/N- Well, I know, really long wait for an update, I'm sorry. Well hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review!!


End file.
